Choice
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Everyone has a choice to make that sets their life. How do you save one whose life they choose to take in their own hands with their own choice?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Human Target or any of its characters. They are property of Fox and the people belong to themselves. I intend no copyright infringement.

**Authoress Note: **Still needing a break from "Of Magic & Formulas". I'm just not feeling the chapter right now so here's another little idea to continue loosening up my brain. Enjoy!

* * *

**Choice**

"There's no other way!"

"There's always another way! Look I'll go out a-!"

"And what? Get yourself shot? Then these people won't have a chance in Hell, Mr. Chance!"

"Dude she's got a point"

"Look I can handle this, just let me-!"

"I'm dying, Mr. Chance!"

The argument came to a dead halt. Chance froze, lowering his hands as Guerrero straightened beside him. "Dude," he said, sounding shocked. Winston and the two other civilians – two doctors – looked between the men and a stubborn faced woman with long reddish-brown hair and green eyes. She had to be in her early thirties or so.

Chance blinked a few times as the woman – Katherine Ray – sighed and shook her head. She looked weak and defeated; a contrast to the stubborn and strong woman they had come to rescue under plea from her husband Arthur Ray. "I've been suffering from a radioactive cancer for ten years… I lived a long life; had a wonderful marriage to Arthur and wonderful times with my son Thomas," she whispered, clutching at the graze from a bullet on her side, "I've loved every minute of it.. But last month my doctor told me that in about six more months the cancer would reach my heart and then my brain by seven… It's incurable. I'm a dying woman."

The room – once filled with cries and angry voices – was now silent. Guerrero and Winston shared a look. It was a good idea; brilliant if not suicidal. It would work… But in the process Chance would… Guerrero and Winston could already see the pain reflecting in the blondes clear blue eyes. Winston had to suppress a moan. Why did Mrs. Rays name have to be Katherine?

"You don't have to die here. Not like this," Chance began, shaking his head as the other doctors came over and hugged Katherine, crying, "you still have some time left! What about your son?" He tried. It was sad. Guerrero could practically hear the plea in Chance's voice. This wasn't right, dude. He knew that. She wasn't an experienced bomber. She could take them with her if this went wrong now that he over thought it…

Mrs. Ray shook her head, reaching a hand out to Winston, who reluctantly handed her the two hand grenades. "Arthur and I prepared Thomas for when I passed. He always knew it could be at any moment. He'll be sad. But he'll know; does know I love him. Arthur knows as well… I've lived my life, Mr. Chance… Let me finish it in a way that protects what I love. If those men continue what they're doing out there and do get me I'll die. If we survive but I have to see my work destroyed.. I'll die. The cancer will attack me more… And I'll die. We all have a choice in our lives that can change us for better or worse… Let me make the choice that sets my life," she whispered firmly, reaching out and squeezing the larger male's hand.

Chance looked like a sad kid. It was heart wrenching. Chance had always had a boyish way about him but this… Winston had to look away. "It'll be alright," she whispered once more before letting Chance's hand go. She nodded to Guerrero and gave the other scientist one last hug before walking to the door and banging on its hard disaster proof steel. Chance stared at the ground, his gun clinched. "I will surrender only if you let Doctor Hollis go!" she yelled through the protective door. She did not tremble or flinch in any fear as the men yelled back an agreement. They must be desperate to get what they came for. She tucked the grenades in her sweater and turned back to look at everyone.

She met Chances gaze with one last small smile before prying the door open wide enough for an Indian doctor – Doctor Hollis – to slide in through the door before she was roughly grabbed and pulled through the other side. Winston rushed the door and pushed it shut as he grabbed Chance while Guerrero ordered everyone to go to the back of the room. The three doctors screamed as a loud, room rattling, boom was heard and the power went out, placing them all in darkness.

**-0-**

Arthur Ray had to be the calmest client Winston had ever seen. The news of what his wife had done did not faze him save for the quick look of pain to cross his features as he picked up Thomas and hugged him. Thomas – only three- turned out have been born deaf and could not hear… But he could see the expression on everyone's face and the boy knew. He cried. Not loudly, though. He whimpered and buried his face in his father's shoulder, shaking… But he was not loud.

Arthur calmed his son before he whispered thanks and carried his son away to the elevator before disappearing. He would return a week later to say he did not blame them for Katherine's choice and would thank them for trying to save her.

Katherine Ray would be presented with a heroes metal and an honoree badge of science on her grave. Sadly not much of her was left to give her a full casket and sendoff; her remains were cremated and placed in a small family mausoleum. Winston was the only one to go.

Chance drank himself to sleep for a week and Guerrero wasn't heard from for two. Winston sat and turned down other jobs, stating his partner wasn't in the right state for work… And also because _he _himself wasn't. It would take almost a month before things became a whiff of normalcy around the warehouse.

A week after everything calmed down, Arthur Ray would come to visit his wife's grave and would find a freshly placed sunflower; the same kind Katherine had sewn on her labcoat. And a freshly placed yellow rose. It would be another week before Winston would also see the flowers – along with a drawing held down by stoned made by Thomas – and would place tulips on the grave, giving a nod of thanks before heading back to his car.

Katherine Rays had made her life choice. And everyone knew it.

**R & R Plz.**

**Had a rough night and needed to blow it off. Plus, as I said, Of Magic & Formulas isnt coming to me right now. Hopefully soon!**


End file.
